hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:XScar
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hunterpedia! Thanks for your edit to the Canary page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- - Darkchylde (Talk) 03:19, March 14, 2012 Characters page it's cool, if you can upload more of these (without the japanese text) it will be great ;)MrGenial11 (talk) 22:29, July 12, 2012 (UTC) I probably given you alot of hard work since I've been trying to get the hang of photos and whatever else with this site although I have caused some problems along the way. I want to try to get this site more organized. One of my problems is my photos. Is there something I am missing on them because I can't seem to get them to be more like yours if that made sense. Any tips? Again sorry about you guys fixing my mistakes. I am trying my hardest to improve and figuring things out? One of my mission is to get all the characters on the character page cause alot of them are missing. I tried cropping the japanese letters out and it seems to work however they always get a white background. Any way to remove that? Pictures I tried photography but I can't save them as .png only as JPEG. Also I did turn my photo into .png on microsoft paint but it still has the white background. Is it cause of doing it wrong? MeLovGaming 02:04, July 14, 2012 (UTC)User:MeLovGaming UPDATE photos Okay so I used GIMP for the first time and it looks like I finally got it right for coco loo on the wikia. Check the photo and let me know if its good. MeLovGaming 06:31, July 14, 2012 (UTC)MeLovGaming I will stop but don't act around like your the boss First of all who do you think you are telling me to stop? i will stop because some members like you don't want what im doing, 3 reasons why your wrong. 3. Where the hell did you see a rule in this site that telling to avoid uploading sharpened images w/ "H" logo at the back of the character? 2. For all i know im doing this for almost 3 months and Administrators didn't even notify me and told me that i need to stop uploading some pictures, though recently Mr. Genial did change the version of my images and i know iyts because of you. 1. Don't act like your the boss here and also think why i am doing this, yes you can stand your point from the sharpening things but w/ the "H" logo? i'll explain it to you plain and simple, first things first there is another wikia of HxH im doing this to avoid them copying or downloading images from this site. I'm not saying its wrong copying some images but if they do and shows them at their site then you will know that mages are the ones you uploaded on this site. need i remind you after doing this you are somewhat became a member on this site not bacuase your a big fan of HxH but on my point of view you became a member who likes to compete w/ other members base on contributions. Yes i am competing on ther wikias not on this site: 1). Basically i didn't said its my own images. 2.) I thought being different is quite good, why? coz this wikia is more likely the Fairy Tail wikia don't get me wrong here im not trying to compared it, but i read a message from a contributor from that wikia that Darkchylde like to copy some ideas from the FT wikia. So i thought i felt like doing some changes or unique things but i guess my only mistake is not consulting the admins. 3.) Ofc you did i knew it, The admins should act like one and try to notify certain members weather they are doing wrong, but for the past few months i haven't received one til you post on my talk page, so i thought there isn't any problems, also Mr. Genial didn't changed my uploads from day one not until now so ofc you can't avoid me thinking that your the reason why he did change it lately. 4.) To make it more clearer i think you were offended since i changed your images. You need not have to tell me on how much money or how many edits you have made on this series that's making me more thinks that your in competing and i didn't told you who you are i just said that maybe you aren't a real HxH fan..."maybe". And about the last parts of your last post to me, that ain't necessary, ive been reminded before so no need. Seen your discussion w/ the admin First of all please disregard my last messages to you, as i review my talk page i had seen you posted the link on where you, Darkchylde, Mr. Genial have discussed about my images, now i am guilty to those bad words i have said to you, sorry man...its just that after reading that i felt really unappreciated, why? just why now? why didn't they warn me earlier about this images i have uploaded, you see i spent a lot of time doing those for i know it was good coz nobody objects. Now it isn't good, i felt disrespected, unappreciated, embarassed and now guilty, after all those what i hae done i thought i had help the forums, now learning what others felt i think i may have look like an idiot. Yeah i know i shouldve consulted them first but i mean they should have notice this earlier and warned me by that time...This is bad real bad. Anyways i think i will change all my contributions here, it is my fault so let me do it, its the last thing i can do for this site. Hello Hi! Since you are pretty active around here, do you mind helping me about the WikiaVideoAdd page? I want to try and replace the broken youtube links.. Also could you tell me what are the filler episodes in the HxH 1999 version? Thanks! Hahaharuhi! (talk) Thank you! But I suppose you can fix Kurapika's page? His abilities are placed at the bottom of the page and not placed on the correct section.. Drama CD Have you heard of Hunter x Hunter R? - Hahaharuhi! (talk) Well I've been searching for more info about it since I watched this video (Hunter X Hunter R). The voices were recorded by the 1999 cast. Translations and files are from here. I was just wondering if there is an article about it in this wikia. - Hahaharuhi! (talk) Navigation http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Templates:HxH_2011_Hunter_Exam_Arc_navbox did that already dude, just continue doing what your business is and i do mine..now if the admin disagree w/ this i'll delete it, man your getting on my nerve now..just stop ok now your acting like one heck of an admin.. Edit: Dude how'd you know that im wrong on what im doing? first thinhs first i copy paste the navigation temp on the source instead of searching it through the Add other templates..but still if you insist i'll do that....damn as if you you'll have to edit the navigation content damn Edit: dude i jseem to made mistake naming the template...first things first yes i copy the template from Yuyu haksuho basically im one of the editors there and one more thing this wikia has a lot of template copies from any other site. \like i said before its the navigation box not some character info or a plot that you can change from time to time...damn,,,,,if you don't know much about templates then stop acting like a teacher that knows about a thing on this....just i said before i just named it wrong but i made a new one now...so stop dude, i know you like to help for the better of this site but man just do what your own and let the admins notify if someone is wrong or better if you report someone to them instead of taking care of yourself coz its annoying Edit: Now your funny you keep noticing people's work. Even though you said to just keep ignoring you im not that kind of person im a hot headed person and basically i don't like what your doing bossing things around, And a simple navigation isn't making ruining the page even i copy paste those things its just simple man, if you don't like what im doing just change it man, and problem solved unlike you, if somebody change my edit weather it is right or wrong theres no problem w/ me, man its just some simple problem though i can understand you and it seems to me your a perfectionist and that ain't right, just don't overdo it man, every one of us likes to contribute to this site, but there are somethings to consider like having to know other members Lol i don't know if your just being a troll or want to help contribute for the better of this wikia, as i said before go on your free to edit anyones work. Its no big deal man why im going to get mad on someone's editing my edits if i am the i shouldn't have said it for the first place, well i got you already im sure your the one who always gets mad on someone editing what you've done...lol "If the image comes from the manga, a cover or other merchandises then add the template in the "Licensing" section."MrGenial11 (talk) 23:04, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Hello Viralz (talk) 04:32, July 25, 2012 (UTC)Hi, sorry for any mistake I have caused to the wiki, have a nice day ^^Viralz (talk) 04:32, July 25, 2012 (UTC) No I'm not a native, and I don't want to tell you :P .. But don't worry I had a quite good experience in grammar ^^ Do not try to beat me ;), for your suspicions.. It is the talent.. lol Chapter Images I've seen your question to MrGenial so I'll just answer you. If the images are from the manga or anything unrelated to the anime, it should be licensed with Fairuse. Good luck - Darkchylde Talk Duplicate Photos Sorry about some of the mess I made. I thought I can't simply overwrite a gif image with a png image since they are not the same type of format so I just duplicated them. Oh and the gifs were just ugly on the character page that I just couldn't help it. I do think pngs just look alot better. Also yes I wanted to change some file names but I don't know how. I will be gladly help fix the mess I made if you insist. MeLovGaming 02:24, August 7, 2012 (UTC)MeLovGaming Update: I actually don't know if pngs is what made them look better but I do know that whatever I did made it look better. Links, new pages and categories Ah! Thank you for your message. In my first edit I only did the links for the first time they were mentioned, but then I remembered somebody once told me this was better, so I made the other links to. I'm really sorry about that, and will refrain from doing that again. About the new pages, I guess you could say you are correct, but I thought that creating them and adding all the information I knew at that time would be the best solution. But if you want me to stop creating pages, and start and links and stuff, I would gladly do that. About the categories, totally my fault. I'm sorry. TheFall5 talk 14:44, August 10, 2012 (UTC) About homepage main characters simple request about hunter wiki plz ^^ can you change chrollo pic at the homepage main characters , it is not chrollo really and there is better pics for him in the new anime .. thanks Your Crazy Man screwing it up? listen up first things first everyone can edit and basically im not screwing it up, fuck who would do that? Don't act like you own the site man. And one more thing your not the only one who can upload images around. lol and basically with that kind of attitude, id do things around here as long as its for the good of the site. Lol Chill down, lol first of all i don't see a single damn screwing stuff on my previous edits not if your thinking that uploading some images (specially from HxH raw mangas), or making some pages (specifically from the manga again) is some sort of screwing in your eyes, wiell i can't take that away from you. and that is so funny lol. Man it seems like you thought you own this whole site and your really likes to compete man that so fucking selfish and it is annoying. But now i'd love to do things you don't like. So, see you and expect a lot of things from me doing some stuff which you don't like well only you don't like coz of your selfishness. Ok thois page has a lot of templates that copied from the other sites. (that's nothing new) and simply i made a mistake but i did correct it. And all of the thisg you have said were just some mere mistakes for im not as active as you sometime forget some things.About the templates for the chapters ok i admit it was my bad a made a mistake in there, However don't try to tell me that im screwing your fucking images first of all i uploaded cover pages from Chapter 80 or 83 or whatever the fuck is, and that means they are my own uploaded images were you haven't uploaded yet, and one more thing those weren't l ow quality images just because they are in jpeg format, dude your losing it man try to think man, i respect your work but that doesn't mean that it is your own this site os for every HxH fans everyone can edit it though i give credit to you for reminding my mistakes but most of them were totally your own critics. Actually i like to thank you for your effort on this site and yes i do, but its just that your taking it by yourself and would like to solely own once work like the manga section. But sometimes being a perfectionist is bad for the others. U mad? Come on man as if visitors will try to notice a small details about some certain pictures? And basically they aren't low quality pictures. Your telling me if i have problem with you i should have tell a admin, but unfortunately your the one who should coz your the one who have a lots of problems with me, so go ahead and report. No man, your the one who needs to chill coz editing your post is like stomping on your pride, just grow up man, like i said before you have problems w/ me report it staright to the admin, coz if you directly tell me then i wouldn't stop bugging you also, i like converstaion specially this kind of conversation, one heed of advise grow up man. Now your telling me that im making my own version? well first of all its obvious that your insulted on editing your works and yes adding pages from the manga section also made you angry just because i made it which is some parts where different from the ones you made, come on man didn't i tell you to just edit the ones i made which is bad from your sight and that will be complete fine with me coz im not perfect but what you did is you posted straight to my talk page which ofc will get my attention. Seriously man those previous images that uploaded i don't see something wrong and yes your just being to strict, man many LQ images were being uploaded through this site and you can't do nothing about that, but as for my recent manga uploads im sure they are good enough though not for you. And yes you just want to upload them by yourself, well don't worry i won't upload those covers i leave those to you to avoid making you mad. If your insulted with those words then i can do nothing more about it. Volume 28 Go with Viz's terms. I still haven't received mine yet--how are Netero's attacks translated? L44021 (talk) 21:25, September 6, 2012 (UTC) thanks ^_^ ok man i understand you were right i should read this ok now no probleme but i really write a important thing about hunter after the something you dislike you should see it i wrote an information about hunter hunter 1999 nice to meet you BTW you got cool achievements oh i got a qustion #- if i upload a picture i create on this wiki is it normal or there is a rules too? wut Help Hello. I'm Sherry Blendy, a newbie here. I'm currently trying to edit some locations pages that I think needs improvement, and I'm dropping you this message to ask for your help since you said you're able to translate words into Japanese. These following pages needs the Kanji and Romaji names: * Greed Island * Testing Gate * Greed Island field Oh yeah, since you're seems able to upload good pictures, I want to ask you another favor (since I really suck at taking good pictures >.>). This picture is tagged as a low quality picture and if you can, please upload the better version :) One more thing, this page doesn't have the picture from the 2011 series (or is it the 2011 version...?), so again, if you can please upload the new version. I really hope you would help me :) I'm sorry if I'm too sassy even though I'm still a newbie. If you think that I asked too much, I will... hmm.. maybe do it by myself or... I don't know :/ Thank you very much for your time! Okay, thank you very much for your help :) Chimera Ants Hello XScar, sorry to bother you with this... I dont know how to edit many of the pages around here... but i find some thing that we need to modify... at least in the chimera ants pages... Can you take a look at that? Is in the discussion web page of chimera ants http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Chimera_Ants Sorry for my english, im naturally born from Venezuela... i talk spanish... but a very rough english (self learned) Thanks, btw. if you take a look a that.